Blood, It Bonds
by xthatwildthingx
Summary: Bice is Toby's younger sister, and she's not a baby anymore, she can take care of herself. But Toby doesn't seem to think so, especially with all the danger around Rosewood, a brother can't help but to worry about the safety of his younger sister. Eighteen or not. If he wants to protect her, he better get used to her protecting him in return. Lemon to come. Toby/Spencer Jason/OC
1. What An Entrance

_**Oh new story already...go me! I thought of this one before Hidden Treasures so yeah xx**_

**Blood, It Bonds**

**Chapter 1 : What An Entrance**

Bice was finally able to come back home. It was at her step-mother's insistence that she move away and quit pestering her own daughter, but that didn't exactly make her angry...what did was that her own brother and father had said nothing to stop that woman, and Jenna...oh she had such a laugh at her expense. But Bice was back, and she wasn't leaving.

Trying the key she had when she left, she hoped that they hadn't changed the lock...but of course they had. Sighing, Bice stepped back and looked around...behind the plant...over the doorway-_which she struggled with thanks to her height, or lack of it_-and finally under doormat. There it was. How cliche...but it was a good cliche, one that didn't keep her out on the porch while it rained. Trying the other key out for size, she let out a breath and made her way inside. The door didn't creak like it used to, Toby must have fixed that. The floorboards were a lighter shade, and there seemed to be new furniture.

It didn't look bad at all to be completely honest. Bice almost forgot her bags in her new found awe, and quickly turned to retrieve them. The largest suitcase was drenched...as the smaller ones. She never took anything too important abroad; a book or two, her laptop and necessities but that was all, no boxes to carry in the rain or anything. She rolled the suitcases inside and left them propped against the wall as she closed the door.

She wanted to see Toby most of all. They were terribly close, and after the things he went through she just wanted to give him one large hug. So Bice set out to find him, jumping slightly when she heard a loud clap of thunder. Climbing slowly up the stairs, she watched with amusement as her shadow danced across the wall.

One thing she was sure of was that the rooms hadn't been switched around...everyone was fine with their arrangement, herself especially. Walking straight to Toby's door, she had the idea of surprising him. If he was home at least...if not she'd have to wait, and then it wouldn't be so fun on her part. A cold hand met an equally cold knob, and she turned it ever so slowly...

The smile on her face was wiped off when she opened the door, however. How could she not have heard the moans? Well know she was hearing the screams. Bice frantically covered her eyes, as countless apologies left her lips, and Toby tried desperately to cover up his girlfriend Spencer. "I'm so sorry...I didn't know. I thought you were home alone Toby. I wanted it to be a surprise."

Her cheeks red, and full of embarrassment, Bice turned around stumbling out of his room and closing the door, knocking into a table in the hallway.

* * *

For some reason her hands where still over her eyes, minutes after the incident. Maybe she was still in shock, but hey it's not every day you come home from boarding school to walk in on your brother. Maybe she should have knocked...but she was so caught up in finally seeing her brother face to face again. Bice stood a few feet away from his door...muttering to herself about how stupid she was.

"Bice, you can open up your eyes now." She heard Toby's voice.

Bice didn't exactly remove her hands from her face. Instead she opened her fingers up a crack, and saw her brother-_still shirtless_-and his girlfriend who she vaguely remembered as Spencer...everyone at Rosewood high knew who that girl was. The younger Cavanaugh sister lowered her hands from her face slowly, an embarrassed chuckle escaping her lips.

"Sorry, Toby."

"An entrance only you could make." Her older brother chuckled, as he pulled her into a hug.


	2. This Is Spencer

_**So trying to post more than one chapter today, that first one was fun to write now here comes some awk sauce ^_^ xx**_

**Blood, It Bonds**

**Chapter 2 : Bice This Is Spencer**

Both siblings pulling away, Bice smiled bashfully as she turned to the girl who was in her brother's bed mere minutes ago. The blush on her cheeks was possibly redder than Bice's herself...but not quite. The two girls just stood there for a moment...Bice had interrupted quite a heated moment. "I'm sorry again for...interrupting."

"It's not your fault Bice..." As always trying to lessen his sister's burden. Bice had to chuckle at the fact that he hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him.

"Still, I should have knocked. I mean, you couldn't have known I was here. How intrusive." _Very intrusive, and rude and just wrong...not a very good first impression_. Her mind told her.

"Don't worry..." Toby chuckled, and then wrapped an arm around the girl, much taller than Bice herself. The couple made her feel small, and childlike. "This is Spencer, my girlfriend." Bice extended her hand in the other girls direction. They had never spoken directly, and Bice vaguely remembered her, but they had shared a class as Freshmen if she recalled correctly. "Spencer, my sister Bice."

"He's said a lot about you." Spencer added, and Bice shook her head, in playful dismay.

"Oh? Already bad-mouthing me, Toby." Bice joked, and all three laughed for a moment, the awkward moment fading for the time being.

"I have to start off with the truth." She faked shock and punched him in the arm.

"Ain't he a charmer?" Bice told Spencer, clearly sarcastic.

"While I go find a shirt...you two can get to know each other." _Smooth, real smooth_. Bice told herself as she watched him walk back into his room.

"So...my brother..."

"Yeah, he's something."

Bice shifted her weight from her heels to her toes when it suddenly became awkward again. Bice Cavanaugh had a knack for making things awkward. It seemed to be in her nature. While Toby could seduce a pole, Bice could make a twig uncomfortable. She scratched the back of her neck, while Spencer seemed to try and think of what to say. "Where have I seen you before? You look like Toby, but I've seen _you_."

"I went to Rosewood, Freshmen year." Bice smiled. "But then, I switched schools...family angst." _More like Jenna Marshall angst_. Bice thought to herself. "Want to head downstairs and...talk?"

"It couldn't hurt." Spencer smiled.

* * *

"Belfast, huh?" Belfast, Ireland where she spent a good portion of her teen years, studying hard so that she could graduate and get out of there. Belfast was beautiful indeed...she could see herself settling down there one day, with little ones running up and down the green hills of Ireland, but it just didn't feel like home at the time, not when she was extremely lonely, and missed her family more than anything. She needed some time back in Rosewood before she felt she could go anywhere else.

"Yeah, it was an all girls school, but the classes were worth it I guess, I mean if your rotten step-sister is going to send you away, might as well be somewhere decent." Bice shrugged.

"No downsides then?"

"Well, I couldn't see Toby...and they always got my name wrong." Bice chuckled lightly. "I could have been worse, I don't think I missed much here."

It was Spencer's turn to laugh to kill the silence. Bice simply seemed blissfully unaware of anything surrounding the topic of _A_, or that her own brother used to be part of said team...and Spencer would keep it that way unless Toby wanted to reveal his secrets, which she didn't really think he would want to. It simply wasn't her business, besides from what Toby had told her, he saw Bice as a fragile doe, he was pretty protective of her. He probably didn't even want her there, it was too dangerous for anyone they held dear.

_**Did this chapter make you uncomfortable? Lol...I got lost for a moment there but hey I gots it xx **_

_**-Cheschire (Picked a pen-name woo!)**_


End file.
